<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP headcannons and prompts by MysticWaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035995">Dream SMP headcannons and prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters'>MysticWaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, author sucks at tags, headcannons, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaters/pseuds/MysticWaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just me writing down anything that pops into my brain- I needed somewhere to put these XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headcannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will update this whenever I think of new things ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1: Dream’s character goes by He/They pronouns. My only reasoning being that when Technoblade referred to Dream as a homeless tele-tubby (clip1) DreamXD logged on and after techno said “haha jk” dreamXD said “They actually are I am the protector” therefore Dream referred to himself with they/them pronouns. <br/>(clip1: https://youtu.be/4_8kTjINd58)</p><p> </p><p>2: The egg feeds off people life forces slowly. This is why Bad and Ant have been trying to sacrifice people to it, it’s getting hungry... This stems from how weak and tired Sam sounded when Puffy and Tommy saved him from the egg. Also from how it seems to get into people’s head when they touch it, for some causing fatigue and other physical effects such as headaches and nausea. However the egg cannot just feed on anyone, it must feed on certain people. Perhaps it can only feed by method of forced sacrifice? (Bro what I was actually kinda right about this one Ō-Ō)</p><p> </p><p>3: Fundy’s mother was a shape shifter and Fundy inherited that trait. Although he will never admit it his favorite form is his Fox form because back when he was figuring himself out he was also practicing shapeshifting and when he shifted into a Fox Wilbur called him a handsome little Fox. Now he rarely shifts because the Fox form is the one thing he has left of his dad from before Wilbur went crazy. <br/><br/></p><p>I’m gonna start putting dates I write the theories now-</p><p>2/12/2021</p><p>4: (This is a long one LOL) Ranboo is a time traveler from the future. Sent by future Karl. But when he travelled he ended up forgetting everything and getting stuck in the “present” <br/>So in the future something like this must have happened but with different people? Or perhaps the same people but he doesn’t remember? And Ranboo was able to stop it then? But he doesn’t remember how he did it. And when he’s under a lot of stress his memory gets worse but also better (if that makes sense) basically he remembers more things- but he doesn’t know why he remembers them and he doesn’t remember whole things either. Just bits and pieces. So he remembers the thing that happened but not the people or where or when it happened. The enderwalk is also a side effect of the time travel, it causes him to have periods of blackouts where he doesn’t remember anything and it’s kind of Like his body resetting? So he reverts mostly back to his enderman state so his body can reset and adjust to the timeline again. Because he’s not from this time... he’s not supposed to be here. Dream, however, figured out how to trigger this and use this side of Ranboo for his own gain.  And has been taking advantage of it. Using the smiley face to trigger it possibly through hypnosis whilst Ranboo was in the enderwalk state. So Ranboo is a time traveler who got stuck in the past with no memory of what happened And maybe just maybe eventually we’ll get to the point in time Ranboo came from. And get to watch him go back... and start the story all over from that point... with no memory of what happened... creating an infinite loop. Dude- that’d be such a poggers ending- just having Ranboo step through the portal and reenact his first joining the smp like the same spot and exact same placing of every block. And the exact same stuff he said. And just everything the EXACT SAME.</p><p> </p><p>2/13/2021</p><p>5: Quackity, due to having been in an abus!ve and tox!c relationship before, tries everything he can to keep Karl and Sapnap happy with him and eachother to keep the relationship from going sour. He also constantly worries about not being good enough and questions whether or not Karl and Sap really do love him. He has a horrible time telling when people are joking and the slightest mention of Schlatt can send him into a full blown panic attack. Karl and Sapnap recognize that their fiancé is unstable and they do their best to let him in on when their joking and constantly remind him that they love him and they have many cuddle sessions when Q is feeling down. (This gives me life)</p><p> </p><p>04/01/2021</p><p>(okay- the grammar and everything on this sucks and there are some swears but my brain supplied me with things so I wrote as I theorized)</p><p>Okay- so- headcannon about Wilbur’s revival shit-<br/>So... we know that Wil is still crazy as fuck right? Well even when he was alive his main goal has always been to protect Tommy- and yeah I know how he ‘reacted’ to Tommy dying but I theorize that when Wilbur died Ghostbur was made of his good memories sorta and like his good memories of Tommy and everyone else and shit- so when he’s revived Ghostbur will kinda morph back into him or some shit? And so he gains all of ghostbur’s memories form his time as a spirit and all of Wilbur’s happy memories too. Not to mention Dream seems to be so convinced Wil’s gonna be on his side and honestly I don’t think he will be- with everything that happened with Tommy in exile- and like- Ghostbur BEING THERE if Ghostbur and Deadbur merge when Wilbur is resurrected then Wil’s gonna have the memories of what happened or atleast what Ghostbur saw happen during Tommy’s exile and BOY IS HE GONNA HATE DREAM’S EXISTENCE- and ALSO <br/>I theorize that Wil isn’t gonna hate Phil for what he did- atleast not a lot cause honestly he ASKED to die he WANTED to die he WANTED to STAY dead- so really- if anything he’s gonna be furious with Dream for it-<br/>Another reason I think Deadbur and Ghostbur split and shit is that when Tommy was talking with Wil in the ‘spirit realm’ or whatever, he sounded really incompassionate and just overall crazy- but when he came back that one time after Tommy and Tubbo’s fight with Dream- he sounded so much like the Wilbur we knew from before pogtopia (and I know technically he’s been in there for years probably since then but STILL)- BECAUSE HE WAS CLOSER TO GHOSTBUR-<br/>And the farther away he got from those good memories- he more he lost himself again-<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH<br/>AND AND AND A N D GHOSTBUR HAS BEEN ‘acting differently’ MAYBE BECAUSE DEADBUR’S SOUL IS GROWING CLOSER TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING THEREFORE THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER TOGETHER</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompts for fanfics I cannot write because my brain will not concentrate long enough to produce good enough words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1: The boxcar children but SBI (sort of). Techno, Tommy and Wilbur are traveling together to get away from their foster parents who were going to sell techno because hybrids are worth a lot of money on the black market. They travel eventually stopping at a bakery where the owners let them stay but Wilbur hears a conversation between the baker and his wife saying that they are going to sell techno too. So they run into the woods, the bakers chasing them. Eventually they escape the bakers but find they are lost. Tommy sees something but ends up falling down a hill, Wilbur and Techno following to save Tommy. They find a boxcar that looks like someone lives there, but there are blankets and pillows and Wilbur figures it’s better to stay there than go out into the forest. Phil comes back from work to find three young boys sleeping peacefully in his makeshift home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you do use any of these prompts send them to me I’d love to read them!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this mess ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>